What ever happens to those with a shattered mind?
by CrowsAce
Summary: Summary: Jonathan Crane never thought things would turn out like this. Current Jonathan/Joker, Eventual Jonathan/Batman. One sided Jonathan/Edward Nigma if you squint. SLASH RATED M FOR A REASON


**What ever happens to those with a shattered mind?**

 **Summary:** Jonathan Crane never thought things would turn out like this. Jonathan/Joker, Jonathan/Batman.

 **A/N:** Ok, so this story has been forming in my head lately, one of my fave pairings is Jonathan Crane/Joker. The start of it is I feel a tad random however it gives you the 'gist', as it were, of what their relationship is like.

Jonathan has the same hair and height as he does in btas however his facial features are that of Cillian Murphy from the Dark knight films, and the Joker again is a cross between the btas and the Dark knight film. Also I'm putting Jonathan's age at 24 and the Jokers 27.

P.S. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, all chapters will at least be 1,000 words long.

 **WARNING!** This is a boyxboy story so expect some mature content in this chapter as well as others. Some may be consider non-con... hell most of its non-con.. poor Johnny..

 _People's thought_

 **Chapter one**

/.\\\

Pale blue eyes stared fearfully up into dark geen.

The Joker grinned down at the male who was kneeling on the floor, shaking slightly, perspiration causing his red hair to stick to his forehead.

"John _a_ than~" The clown gestured for the other male to come closer.

Swallowing nervously, Jonathan crawled closer till he was between the Jokers legs.

He didn't know how he ended up in this situation.

His ribs and stomach ached from the kicks he received from the clown, and he just knew that the back of his head would be bleeding from the way the Joker pulled at his hair.

Grabbing his narrow chin between his fore-finger and thumb none-to-gently, Joker turned his head from side to side before backhanding him across his right check.

Jonathan let out a cry of pain as he jerked from the force of the blow; closing his eyes and looking down to the floor he tried to hold back his tears and sobs from the pain, humiliation and confusion of the situation, and failed.

Once again gripping his chin Joker pulled Jonathans head up so he could look into those breath-taking baby blues.

"Uh sshh sshh sssshhs, we, uh, we wouldn't want to get the guards attentions now would we?" The clown questioned, gently stroking through soft red hair.

Blue eyes blinked away tears, shaking his head no, Jonathan slowly rested his head against the Jokers thigh as he continued to stroke his hair.

After a minuet Joker stopped his ministrations causing Jonathan to look up at him.

Joker gave him a pointed look.

"Uh I seem to have a problem, take care of it for me Johnny boy and I wont be mad at you anymore."

Sitting up straight Jonathan looked at the bulge in the clown's pants.

He could feel his checks burning as he reached forward to undo the orange pants that all the inmates had to wear.

Joker watched Jonathan's ministrations through half lidded eyes as delicate hands pulled him free from the confines of his clothing; letting out a soft hiss as the cold air of the cell hit his member.

Though it was soon warmed up when Jonathan ran his hand up and the length of it before placing the tip of it in his mouth and slowly began to suck.

Jonathan could only get it about halfway before gagging, he began to pull back only for the hand that was once gently stroking his hair to tighten its hold and shove him down on the thick cock once again causing him to gag and more tears to well up in his eyes.

This went on for a few minuets, though to Jonathan it could have been hours till finally,

"Look at me! I want to look in those pretty blue eyes when I cum in your mouth." The Joker said tugging on Jonathans hair letting out a breathy chuckle.

Pale blue eyes stared fearfully up into dark green.

Tears streaming down Jonathans high cheekbones as he continued sucking, his motions becoming faster as the Joker finally forced him all the way down then back off as he came.

Cumming inside his mouth as well as on his face, Joker let out a groan, his bitch never looked so good than when he was covered in his cum.

Jonathan closed his eyes last minuet as the Joker pulled out, he could feel the cum squirt onto his left eye lid, nose and cheekbone before dribbling down.

He tried to gather as much of the cum in his mouth as he could to spit it out only to have the Joker grip his jaw.

"Ah ah ahh." The clown tutted as he looked over the smaller male, his grip causing his mouth to open slightly showing the white stickiness inside.

He admired the sight before him a little longer, Jonathan all flushed and panting before him cum covering his face and a load in his mouth.

"Swallow."

Jonathan didn't need to be told twice, swallowing the load in his mouth, he couldn't help but gag slightly from the texture of it.

"You know," the Joker began, once again stroking Jonathans hair. "My cum really brings out your eyes."

Jonathan shivered at the insane laughter that followed.

/.\\\

A few hours had gone by and Jonathan was still none the wiser to why the Joker was angry with him and he was too fearful to ask him just in case a repeat of what happened early that night occurred again.

At the current moment of time Joker was sound asleep snoring softly with one arm thrown over Jonathans side, Jonathan himself was wide awake, feeling somewhat claustrophobic with one of half of his side pressed up against the wall and the other tucked up to the Joker.

At any other time, he might have felt comfort at the faux sense of security this position brought however with earlier's _activity_ still fresh on his mind all he wanted to do was cry.

He mentally snorted at the thought, _remember when you were the master of fear? And it was everyone else who would cower and fear and not_ you. _Now look at you some insane criminal's little slut, maybe he was pissed of because you don't put out enough?_

He tried to shake off the dark thoughts… in his defence, how does someone say 'no' to the Joker?

He still remembered the first time he said no.

As if to turn away from the dark thoughts, he slowly as to not disturb his sleeping partner, he turned till he was lying on his side facing the wall.

However, he felt the Joker begin to move slightly, his arm tightening around his waist and slowly moving down to the waist band of his trousers.

Jonathan shivered as the clown placed his mouth by his ear.

"You're, uh, _thinking_ to loudly," Joker began trailing kisses from his ear and down his jaw line and then back up to his ear, "What's the mat _ter_ , hmm? Can my, _uh, whooore_ not sleep?"

Purposely dragging out the word 'whore' Joker watched Jonathans face fall slightly; could see the self depreciation in his eyes, probably thinking, _realising_ , that that was really what he was... _Well, he was._

Joker grinned maliciously and began to attack the smaller males neck, drawing a strangled gasp from him.

"J-Joker… s-stop p-please." Jonathan all but sobbed, trying in vain to pull away.

Joker tightened his grip on the boy's waste.

" _Tut-tut_ , come now Jonathan what have I told you about _struggling?"_ He all but growled causing the other male to stiffen but stop his struggles.

Jonathan felt the bed (if it could even be called that) dip slightly in the middle as the Joker sat up and began to remove his own clothes before starting on Jonathans.

Once they were both fully undressed, clothes discarded onto the floor, Joker began to admire the smaller males frame. Jonathan's lean body was like porcelain, his hipbones, ribs and collar bones were perhaps to prominent, but that's how Joker liked him, Jonathans small frame was oh so _easily_ over powered by his own.

Jonathan's pale blue eyes looked up at the Jokers face, watching as those dark green eyes roamed over his body with pure animalistic lust.

"Joker…"

Those green eyes flicked up to his. The clowns grin widened slightly as he leant forward and Kissed Jonathan softly once before leaning back again. It was almost sweet. Almost.

Grabbing Jonathan's legs he wrapped them around his waist and shifted himself a little closer then spat onto his hand and began to slick up his cock, the only lubrication Jonathan was going to get, all the while looking into those perfect eyes.

Leaning over him slightly, he looked down so he could line himself up, looking back up at Jonathan he once again leaned forward and kissed him though this time it was lot rougher, as hit bit on the others full bottom lip causing it to bleed. Leaning back, he looked at his handy work, Jonathans naturally pouty lips were now red and puffy, blood dribbling from the bottom lip.

Joker was pleased to note the arousal in his cerulean blue eyes.

"Just _relax~"_

And with that Joker began sliding into that tight heat that was Jonathan.

Jonathan, for what its worth, managed to hold back the scream of pain as the Joker entered him with no preparation.

Jonathan arched his back just a Joker finally seethed himself inside the smaller male, and kept himself there for a moment allowing Jonathan to adjust.

Jonathan had his eyes squeezed shut until the burning sensation went away before opening them again and looking at the Joker who took it as a sign to continue.

Soon Jonathan was letting out little moans.

He full out screamed when Joker hit that special spot inside of him.

Joker quickly covered Jonathans mouth with his own, swallowing the scream before anyone could hear. The kiss was all teeth and tongue, nothing chaste and sweet about it. It was rough and demanding and Jonathan soon submitted to Joker.

As if Jonathan had a dominate bone in his body.

And if he did Joker soon fucked it out of him.

Pulling back Joker began to bite his neck, picking up from where he left off earlier, smirking at the thought of the massive hickey that Jonathan will have on show the next day to show to everyone, _maybe then they'll finally get it in their thick skulls that Jon_ a _than was his!_

With one hand reaching down between them, Joker began to pump Jonathan's neglected member, and the other wrapped around his neck.

Jonathan couldn't stop the moans or mewls that escaped from him.

"Can you _heear_ yourself? Hehe you really _are_ my dirty little sex kitten aren't you."

"Nhh, hnhh." Jonathan could no longer form any intelligible word let alone a sentence.

His soft delicate hands reached out to the other male, one hand resting on the back of Jokers neck the other on the hand that was wrapped around his throat.

Joker began to sped up, and a minuet later Jonathan came splattering white over both of their chest with a loud cry of,

"Nnnh Jo-Jokerrnnnhhh"

A few seconds later Joker, buried deep within Jonathan, came hard, painting the inside of Jonathan white, before pulling out and collapsing next to him.

Pulling Jonathan into his arms he used one of the discarded clothing from earlier to clean up the mess before chucking it back on the floor and pulling the thing blanket that Arkham supply's over them.

Placing a light kiss on Jonathan's forehead.

"Now, uh, do I need to fuck you again or will you go to sleep now?"

Jonathan shook his head tiredly, his tongue felt to heavy to form any words, and then begun to snuggle up to the older male.

"Hahaha _heh_ , my poor little _slut_ , was that, uh, too much for you tonight?"

He got no response however as Jonathan was now fast asleep having been worn out by the Joker.

Said man grinned down at the other male, placing another kiss on top of his red hair then settling back himself and going to sleep.

Besides it was a big day tomorrow, it was group therapy.

/.\\\

Well... this chapter was just pretty much them having sex... but hey that's what we're here for ;)

Anyway next chapter will be less sex... I'm probably lying, however there will be more plot development so yay to that!


End file.
